This is Ed That!
by peanutsfan1
Summary: Just because the Eds had a nightmare of melting in darkness doesn't mean that they're ready to go set up fake charity, but inspired by Kevin to do so, they make a plane to fly to Tokyo and enter the Pokemon Worldwide Video Game Championship. That makes their nightmare come true and bring them to a strange world. Rated T for moderate language, creepiness, and mild violence.


Note: This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, moderate creepiness, and mild violence. Also, I don't own any trademarks in this fan fiction.

Chapter 1:

Something Only an Ed Can Handle

In a small town named Peach Creek, three guys named the Eds were about to wake up from their slumber. Eddy, the shortest and greediest of the group, had a dream of his scam to be used when he woke up. It was fake charity, the easiest they could do. Eddward (or Edd, for short), the smartest and weakest of the group, was dreaming of a misery-free life, all caused by the (literally) _simplest _scam in their lives.

Ed, the strongest, yet dumbest of the group, was dreaming of himself, riding on a pony ride. He didn't know that he was the first to change his dream without thinking about it. Everything (the floor, the walls, and the sky) turned to darkness, then Ed's mechanical pony melted into the darkness, then it was him that sunk into it. He was falling into an endless abyss. "Ed, Double-D (Edd)," Ed asked, but the next word he said was uncontrollable, "**CYRUS**, where are you?" Ed then covered his mouth, and then asked himself, "What have I done? I didn't want that!" It was the first time he had common sense since he was born. Then, a mysterious voice said, "You have done well, since I can find you, and melt you to darkness.

A small ghost that was identical to the one in that show with the blue cat and orange fish had a scary face on, heading for Ed. That ghost morphed into a dark purple ghost with a giant head shaped like a head with spikey hair. "Who are you!" Ed asked loudly. The ghost said, "You know who I am." He then held Ed, melting him. "Ahhh! I'm melting!" Ed exclaimed. Ed later woke up, afraid that he was really melting. He then ran to Eddy, 5 minutes before he was about to wake up. "Eddy, I had a nightmare!" Ed explained. "I'll actually go with your flow, I did too, and it's kinda strange, too." Eddy replied.

Edd was bursting through Eddy's door, looking scared and energized. Eddy then replied to the wise guy before he even said a word, "Yeah, yeah, nightmare of ghost, melting to dark. I had that stupid crap, too." Edd did something similar to what Eddy did, "Yes, yes, I know, let's start the simplest scam ever! Let's do it!" Eddy was satisfied that his weak friend finally had confidence, yet realizing that it was because it _would_ cause trouble, like always. That thought was instantly buried to the bottom of Eddy's brain the second he fled to the abandoned construction sight. They had to hurry before the sound of…

"Hey, dorks! Nice scam ya got there!" Eddy was too late; such a simple scam was ruined by the thought that Eddy had minutes ago, which was sprung to the top of Eddy's brain once _Kevin _strikes again. Edd then gone from wise to wild, "All right you freaking asshole! I wanted to finally take _ONE _lick of a stupid jawbreaker, and you already ruined the simplest in my whole _**LIFE!**_" "Jeez, calm down, Double-Dweeb, I was just commenting if you're gonna make an airport to fly to Tokyo." Kevin admitted. Eddy joined Edd's side by saying, "For what! Just so we could get lost!" Kevin then answered, "No, for the Pokemon Worldwide Video Game Championship, though I do doubt you'll make it!" Edd then protested, still wildly, but calming down as he states out the advantage, "No, we're not gonna switch from a simple scam for a glorious, awesome, action-filled championship! This isn't a scam; this is a private flight for us to finally win!" Eddy then answered, "Exactly!" The three Eds went to work on their airport and the airplane (with a slingshot). As they finished everything, Kevin became a volunteer to release the slingshot. They have succeeded to take off, but here's why Kevin released it. "I wanted to get those dorks away from me: there's no real tournament." Edd then wondered about something, "What's the risk?" Ed then tapped Edd rapidly with each finger, thinking that he's a computer. They later found the risk: fading to darkness. "What's happening;_ is_ this a risk!"

Edd then sarcastically replied, "I'm afraid so, ya crazy asshole." "What the hell is going on here! Okay, it's right to say it to Ed, but why I am the asshole here! Edd was shocked that Eddy didn't realize it why. "You talked us into falling for Kevin; you _know_ we _never_ fall for Kevin. You never do it, but just because of the word that's Pokemon, you fell for it!" Edd explained. Eddy then fought back, "It was Pokemon, I needed to go there!" "That's your response, which gives out a _**RIDICULOUS**_ reason for us to die in an endless vortex.

The vortex was fading away to darkness, and the plane landed flat on the ground. "Even though we're alive _now, _the process of dying will begin in 3…2…1. A silhouette appeared out of the darkness, and grabbed the plane, causing it to melt. "I'll save us, but afterwards, it'll only be _2_ Eds." Edd said. But the plane has already melted before Edd could drive the plane. Finally, a fog tornado twists the melted Eds to the bottom with more Cyrus ghosts. Then, everything went pitch black, with the strange voice talking. "Time…space…it will all be mine with _**REVENGE!**_

Next Chapter:

A Journey B-Ed-gins!


End file.
